Satisfaction
by gaaraluver45
Summary: She was a married woman. He was her neighbor. How much more teasing could one person do? -GaaSaku, lemon, oneshot.


I don't own Naruto...

Please, review and do enjoy the story!

_..._

_Satisfaction_

_..._

Sakura Haruno was beautiful, kind, sweet; and downright sexy. There was only one problem: she was a married woman.

She married that Uchiha bastard, who barely gave her the time of day, and instead of making love to her like he should, he did it with his interns. He was a player, but Gaara would never tell her that, neither would Ino, her very best friend.

The first time he saw her, he was attracted to her, and very much so, wanted to take her back to his place just to ravish her in love marks. Then maybe take her out on a date.

He's known her since high school, became best friends with her, Uzumaki, and the Uchiha all in one. That's when he realized he was in love with her.

He wished he could stick his tongue into her most sensitive region, wished he could thrust in and out of her all night, just to earn the moans that Sasuke couldn't _ever_ receive.

Sighing softly, Gaara turned his attention to the pinkette who just so happened to be swimming that day. In her small red bikini, which you all know, was Gaara's weakness.

One time, he was with her in her house, trying to help her straighten out her books- like a good neighbor should- when all of a sudden, a red line formed on her waist. She was wearing a red _thong_ for crying out loud. He had to control every ounce in his system not to rape her right then and there.

"Hi Gaara," She called to him, "Want to go for a swim?"

Gaara's eye twitched. "Not today, Sakura."

She pouted. "It's only for a little bit! Come on..."

When Gaara didn't answer, Sakura jumped in, only to come back out a few seconds later, with Gaara watching her every move. Water glistened down her shoulders, her stomach, her thighs, and damn, her _hair._She managed to run her hands up her curves to her shoulders, making their way to her freaking hair, to wring it out.

For some reason, Gaara thought she was teasing him.

"Not.. today." He felt his member harden just at the sight of her.

Lust was an _awful_ thing. Especially if the other was in a "loving," relationship.

_As if. _Gaara thought, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, can I at least come over? I want to see the new flat screen you bought." She managed to wiggle her way into his home, only to shiver seconds later.

"It's freezing in here!" She protested, rubbing her arms in attempt to get warm. Gaara noticed her nipples sticking out from behind the bikini top, and he almost groaned from the pain. Now he would have to pleasure himself later.

Sakura ran over to his T.V. and examined it closely, giving him the _perfect_ view of her behind. She had a nice ass, he had to admit, especially since she lacked in _other_ areas.

"Gaara, fuck me."

"What?"

"I said, 'Fucking nice T.V.' Do you ever listen?" She turned back around, and he was so busy trying not to blush, he missed the smirk appear on her face.

"You know, Sasuke's out of town..."

"Really?"

"Yes, he's visiting his parents in Miami, said he wanted time with them by himself." She rolled her eyes. Although everyone took Sakura as a fool, for not knowing her husband was cheating, she actually _knew._ She found love marks on him that she didn't create, and she even found lip stick on his work clothes!

So yeah, she knew he was fucking cheating on her.

"Sakura..."

"I should go," She whispered, "The plants in my house need to be watered!"

Before he could let her walk any further, Gaara grabbed her and slammed her up against the wall. She cried out when his hardened member bumped against her moist, hot core.

"Were you teasing me today, Sakura?"

She bit her lip, as she felt his lips ghost over her neck, while massaging sweet circles on her hips. Sasuke never made her feel like this.

When he bit into her shoulder, she cried out again. "FUCK, Gaara, this is _wrong._ I'm married!" Her mind protested, only to have her heart want to make love to the red haired man. "Ooh, do that again," She purred.

Gaara continued rubbing her through the bathing suit with one hand, while lavishing her neck with his lips. He knew what would turn her on, what would get her to want him.

"Gaara..." She breathlessly moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him in closer. "Take my body, make me yours." She whispered hotly in his ear.

He happily obliged with her request, by taking her to his bedroom, and laying her down on the bed, gently. He looked into her eyes, before removing the bikni top, having her breasts plump and ready for action.

Gaara flicked his tongue over one erect nipple, while rubbing the other with his hand. Then he switched, continuing his ministrations to the withering pinkette beneath him.

She began to take off his shirt, with him helping her, and threw it somewhere on the floor. Sakura moaned whenever she felt skin against skin, his hot, compared to her own icy cold touch.

He finally removed her bikini bottoms, and entered a finger into her delicious heat. She was wet, warm, and definitely ready for him.

Sakura moaned again and raked her nails down his back, urging him to do more, which made him add another finger.

"Oh, Gaara, _please,_" She panted. "Make love to me."

He froze in his place, removing his fingers from her, and taking off his pants in the process. Apparently he chose a good day to go commando, now it would be faster to enter her.

Gaara placed his lips on hers, being it the first time they've ever kissed, except for back in high school (spin the bottle, lame right?).

His tongue went into her mouth slowly, and he played with her tongue against his, passionately. She cried out whenever he finally pushed into her, and he groaned, for he had not felt anyone this tight in a good long while.

"Does Sasuke have like a two inch dick?"

"Yes," She giggled, wrapping her legs around him, allowing him to slide in deeper, which made her moan again.

He could only chuckle in return, as he started to pump in and out of her, causing the pinkette to moan again. He intertwined their fingers together, and kissed her softly, still keeping the same pace he had two minutes ago.

Now, he knew what it was like to make love to a woman.

Sakura thrusted her hips upward, trying so desperately to keep up with him, but was faltering whenever he went faster, and harder.

Gaara thrusted into her again, feeling her clutch around him tightly, meaning she was about to meet her climax. And when she did, she let out the most high-pitched scream of her life, which also perished his ears.

Thrusting into her a coupld more times, Gaara finally released his seed into her.

They laid there, panting, trying to shake of the feeling of their climax, and newly found feelings. Their sweat covered bodies stuck together, as he peeled himself off of her, and laid down next to her.

"Sakura-"

"Gaara-"

"You first." Gaara said, bringing her closer toward him.

"I'm leaving Sasuke, can.. we maybe start something? I've liked you ever since high school."

Gaara chuckled and held her tightly. "Of course, I want to take you out to dinner some time."

* * *

><p><em>6 Months Later<em>

"Gaara, I have something to tell you."

"You're not leaving me, are you?"

"What? No. I'm preg-"

Just then, Ino came bursting through the door with anger written all over her face. "How could you not tell me you were pregnant?"

Gaara looked at her again with wide eyes. "You are?"

Sakura glared at the blond for intruding, and silently planned her death. "Yes, I am. I have been, for three months."

"I thought you were just getting fat."

"Shut up!"

"Relax, I'm glad you're with child..." Gaara put a hand on her tummy and felt a smile form upon his lips at the feeling. He was going to be a _father._

"Sakura, marry me."

"You know I will, when my divorce finalizes."

Gaara placed a loving kiss on her neck, and chuckled when he heard Ino gag. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>


End file.
